


混乱之子 Sons of Anarchy

by hieroglyphics



Category: True Detective
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Gangsters, M/M, Rough Sex, some comfort in the end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust曾经属于那一边。他来自那片混沌。他，就是混乱之子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	混乱之子 Sons of Anarchy

警告：成人级别NC-17，黑帮题材，涉及暴力、粗暴的性行为、大量粗口、药物滥用。  
重口慎入！可能引发不适

 

 

混乱之子 Sons of Anarchy

 

 

河口区的深夜。几个穿着摩托夹克，面目可疑的男人聚集在一间烟雾腾腾的平房里。  
“这么说你又跟着Miles混了？还干那些打家劫舍的勾当？”当房间里的其他人被打发去准备武器和弹药的时候，Crash压低声音问他对面的红胡子男人。  
“要不是你莫名其妙消失，我哪能落到这一步，”Ginger摆弄着折刀说。“出了休斯顿那档事，佛州那边也断了联系。Miles可得意了，回来收拾烂摊子——还坐着轮椅，但脾气一点没小——天天提心吊胆，不过老家伙倒没提起船厂的事——有一阵差点没饭吃，后来算我们运气好，Miles找到几个‘厨子’，还能把生意维持下去。”  
“Reggie Ledoux？”Crash眯起眼睛。  
“又是个宗教狂。Miles就爱找这号人。”Ginger哼了一声。“你这样突然冒出来，我的麻烦可大了。”他在昏暗的灯光中上下打量着对方。“关于你那桩生意，你打算怎么说服我？”  
Crash也斜乜着他。那无言的信号两人都心知肚明。  
Ginger刚才让他吸下的东西在Crash的血液里轰地点起了一把野火，他的头像鼓风机似的轰响。他起身走出房间，知道Ginger在跟着他。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crash刚来“钢铁十字军”的时候就是个漂亮的杂种。不只是外表，他和那些家伙们都不一样——Ginger说不出哪里不对。女人们都粘在他身边，像蜜蜂见了蜜糖。他们的老大，Miles，对新来的成员满腹疑虑。而Miles的副手Kay更是公开表示这家伙是个条子，会把他们都卖了。Miles派人打探过他的过去，但没发现多少可疑之处。  
起初的一段时间人人都盯着他，但奇怪的是后来他们就习惯了他的存在。也许“钢铁十字军”从来就少不了可疑的家伙，或者只是因为他比大部分人更疯——他改装摩托的手艺一流，嗑起药来不要命，而且第一个月就为一个乐团的小妞砸了一家酒吧，让三分之一的兄弟进了局子。不过他口风很紧，没透露半点帮内的生意，所以条子们除了关他们几个星期之外，拿他们毫无办法。除此之外，他干起活来干净利索，又胆大无畏，无论是运送货物，还是“说服”那些难缠的家伙，都办得无懈可击。除了一些基佬的传言，很快就没多少人再提对他的怀疑了。—— 但这其中不包括Kay和他的那个圈子。  
八个月后Crash通过了测试期。最后的那一关，他被带进荒野，蒙住眼睛被用枪逼着通过沼泽上一座摇摇欲坠的木桥，水下有张着大嘴的鳄鱼在等着—— Ginger记得他自己的最后测试是被独自扔在荒岛上过夜，沼泽里的怪声几乎把他吓尿了——而Crash却镇静得吓人。他通过了测试。那天按规矩举行了入会仪式——Crash拿到了帮会徽章，庆祝方式是被一丝不挂地拖在摩托后面围着篝火转圈——醉醺醺的人们边唱歌边向空中开枪助兴，而Ginger的眼睛只粘在他沾满泥土的裸体上。  
Ginger认为自己在帮会里相当与众不同。“钢铁十字军”的宣传口号是“自由奔驰和兄弟情”， 不知道有多少人是为了这个来的，而他自己显然不是，至少他的理解不全是这样。大多数家伙冲进来只是为了开车、炫耀、嗑药和胡乱发泄过剩的精力。但对他来说，比起摩托骑士精神，征服欲的满足才是最重要的。他希望的是飞车党界的传奇——让所有人听到他的名字就发抖，名望、金钱和女人——或其他。他认为自己总有一天会统领这个帮派，缺少的只是时机和助力而已。  
飞车党徒们把女人当作战利品和奖赏。在这个炫耀雄性荷尔蒙的角斗场中，一个基佬通常是没有前途的。Ginger很明白这一点。帮派中也许有隐藏的基佬，那些肮脏的厕所里发生的事所有人都心知肚明，但谁也不会公开透露，那对已经得到帮派认可的兄弟来说是个侮辱。Ginger不止对女人有兴趣，但他隐藏得很好，或者是其他人懒得揭穿他。—— 一帮昏天黑地的毒虫聚在一起，干出什么都不奇怪。  
从Crash入会以来Ginger就一直盯着他。盯着他的不只一个。一只漂亮的鸽子在鹰群里很难不被觊觎。他见过不止一次嗑高了的Crash被跌跌撞撞的男人推进厕所，也有不少时候那些人会鼻青脸肿地被扔出来。有传言说那家伙喜欢被操，但只在高兴的时候——Ginger觉得他和自己认识的任何一个基佬都不一样，但谁在乎呢，他只想着他裸体在摩托皮座上的样子，想要他想得脑袋发疼。  
但该死的是，那家伙浑身是刺，而Ginger还不想为爽一次断几根骨头。

Ginger进升的主要障碍是Kay。这个金发的法国后裔信奉老南方的那套，狂热的白人至上主义者。除了贩卖冰毒和可卡因，他更热衷于在那些少数族裔头上刮油水。和那些浪荡子不同，Kay总是不苟言笑。人们都叫他“校长”。传言说他更喜欢调教那些年轻漂亮的男孩女孩。说起教来像个主日学校教师，发起疯来却像个魔鬼。他常说这个国家迟早要完，挤满了犹太佬、异教徒、野蛮人和堕落的基佬，如果上帝不发慈悲亲自动手清理这些垃圾，他很乐意自己来干。抢劫墨西哥裔开的商店、打砸印度餐厅、殴打、恐吓和收保护费、以及绑架勒索有钱的新移民——Kay宣称这是那些贱人们侵犯正派美国基督徒应付的代价。而Ginger只觉得那是一帮宗教狂热的疯子。这样瞎搞下去迟早会把警察招来，让整个帮派跟着遭殃。  
Ginger有自己的算盘。老基督徒的那套已经过时了，现在帮里的主要生意转向贩运可卡因和冰毒，但这段时间来毒品买卖越来越不好做，好像在一夜之间就从地下冒出各种各样的混蛋来抢生意。前几次运货险些让他们送命，但分到的进项却少得可怜。他必须设法找些别的财路。  
这种时候总是为自己发展人脉和捞油水的好时机。在一次送货中Ginger认识了个家伙，一个花里胡哨的佛罗里达佬。这种人向来看不出年龄和来历，好像一出生就已经四十岁了。你可以叫我Carlos，他说，看得出你是个聪明人。我在为我的老大找路子，看来我们可以谈谈。  
Carlos来自佛罗里达的飞车党帮派“混乱之子”。近来这个帮派的势力发展得很快，甚至跨越州界，延伸到了本州。摩托骑士的传统是帮派之间势不两立，涉及到荣誉和地盘的问题必须要用血来解决。但Ginger从不是什么卡米洛圆桌骑士——那些狗屁只对刚入会的愣头青有用。“混乱之子”想把手伸进本州，而他只需和他们合作，改装几辆车，增加一些货运量，就能神不知鬼不觉地得到大笔的钞票。  
帮规的第一条就是“不得背叛和损害帮派”—— 这种事情如果被上面发现，绝不只是打断几颗牙那么简单。但Ginger非常谨慎。他自信能瞒过周围所有没脑子的浑虫。  
这段时间Crash经常被派来和他一起送货。有Crash在旁边，Ginger多少有些分神。他不知该高兴还是担心。Crash让任务顺利了许多——没人比他更擅长当保镖。但Ginger很当心，关于Carlos的事情他没向Crash透露一个字。

Kay从没放弃他对Crash的敌意。他常常公开表示对基佬的鄙视和卧底的痛恨。而Crash每次都会以那种可恶的傲慢回击，或者更糟，完全的蔑视。最近几票针对新移民的恐吓和绑架都不明不白地失了手，让Kay那伙人成了整个东部帮派的笑柄。Kay怀疑那都和Crash有关。这更刺激了他，没有人敢如此公开违逆他。随着Crash在帮里地位的快速上升，这种对立越来越严重了。有几次Ginger看到Kay和他那伙人在俱乐部里专属于他们的套间里窃窃私语。不过他没工夫管别人的闲事，Crash为他分担了不少来自Kay的火力，他求之不得。  
终于有一天，Crash着了Kay的道儿。  
Ginger自以为聪明的小把戏，帮派的领导层并非毫无察觉。Ginger后来猜测，Kay在他和Crash身边安插了探子——有人看到Ginger独自出去和陌生人会面，运货量和行车路线也有问题。最后一次运货的回程中，他们被Kay的人截住了。一番搏斗之后，Crash被他们打昏拖走。至于Ginger，在远远看到Kay的车队的时候就溜之大吉。  
第二天Crash被俱乐部的姑娘们发现了。他浑身是血，倒在她们的住处门外。他被Kay一伙劫去了鲇鱼岛——当地的人们都有些迷信，据说那个地方被恶灵污染了，他们不愿靠近那里。这个岛成了帮派所谓的“审判地”。他们对他用了刑，但什么也没问出来。那些人走后，Crash艰难地挪到附近的一户人家打电话报警。对这一类斗殴伤害事件警察已经见怪不怪，他被简单治疗后很快就被释放了。  
Crash保住了一条命。Kay并没有找到有人背叛帮派的证据。也许Kay的目的只是借此给他点颜色。他很清楚未经全体兄弟同意的私刑是违反规矩的。但这是Crash，那家伙没什么朋友，没有人会为他出头。他绝口不提那天晚上的事。没人知道发生了什么。  
他在床上躺了两个星期。Vera，那个新来的黑发墨西哥姑娘，不眠不休地照料着他。Ginger则找了个借口去州北部收账，一个月没敢露面。  
Ginger很庆幸Crash没落下残疾。当他回到俱乐部的时候，Crash又像以前一样晃来晃去了，动作还有些僵硬，但那副欠揍的样子还是一点没变。  
Ginger经常躲着Crash。那件事让他心虚。一个不定时的炸弹，而唯一的引信握在Crash手里。他不知道Crash会如何报复。但那人的行为和表情毫无波动，这才是最可怕的。  
这种状态很快就有了变化。一次在俱乐部的停车场，Ginger被Crash堵住了。“我有事要和你谈。”他说。  
Ginger只来得及堆起笑脸。他暗暗握住了口袋里的折刀。  
“我要和那个佛州佬见面。”Crash直截了当地说。“别装糊涂。操，你害我差点送命——搞清楚现在的状况了吗？下次就没这么幸运了，他们已经盯上你了，别以为能逃掉，滑头——你我在一条船上。”  
Ginger咽了几口唾沫。他的脑子转得飞快，但还是没想出Crash是怎么发现的。  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“唯一的路，跟那边合作。”Crash向四周望了一眼，压低声音，“我打听出些事情，‘混乱之子’已经占领了佛罗里达，他们背后有大来头，更好的装备，更多的人手，整条生产运输线——你还不明白？现在是他们的天下，‘铁军’根本没法和他们对抗。只有跟着他们才有钱赚。—— 但有Kay那伙疯子在把持着，我们迟早死路一条。”  
“你是想……”  
“Kay和我，只能有一个活命，”Crash的声音冷得像冰。“你也没多少选择。”  
Ginger离他很近。Crash深陷的眼睛像两个无底洞，声音微微发颤。Ginger怀疑他又嗑高了。但他的话听着不能再合理了。  
“干掉了他们，‘铁军’就是我们的了。你和我。”Crash靠近他的耳朵。  
Ginger盯着他。Crash双唇分开，从半闭的睫毛下打量着他。那低沉的嘶嘶声忽然让他的老二通过了一道电流。  
陷进这堆狗屎也有好处。Crash突然和他熟识起来。他们有了共同的敌人。

三个月后发生了一件大事，永远改变了“钢铁十字军”的历史。  
近来几次货物都被劫走，Miles和Kay暴跳如雷。是和那帮狗娘养的佛州帮决一死战的时候了。他们派人打探过，对方的货场在老船厂，而周三正好有笔大交易。那里的守卫很松懈，Miles计划带着兄弟们去劫他个措手不及。“铁军”几乎倾巢而出，带着枪支、砍刀、钢管和棒球棒，像Kay说的“把雷霆和火焰降在那帮异教徒头上”。  
但谁也没想到迎接他们的是雨点般的子弹。对方早有准备，而他们中了圈套。Ginger向上帝发誓如果早知道结果会是这样，他绝不会蹚这趟浑水。对方一定是从开始就计划着消灭他们整个帮派。他被Crash拎着脖子拽到一辆翻倒的汽车后面，之后发生的事他从没搞清楚——只有嗖嗖作响的子弹和刺鼻的血腥味。一星期前才兴高采烈地完成入会仪式的小子，十七岁的Sid，常说将来要开个汽修厂，但干什么都笨手笨脚而被大家叫黄油手——也死在这场枪战中。Crash发现他尸体时候的样子，Ginger永远也忘不了—— 一个真正的堕落天使，地狱的火焰在他眼中燃烧。  
这场血战甚至惊动了联邦调查局，直到一星期后还占据本地报纸的前三版。“铁军”付出了十三个兄弟的命，受伤更多；而混乱之子留下了七具尸体。Kay的尸体被发现倒栽在船闸里，身上中了二十六枪（“好像谁数过似的”Crash说）。Miles捡回一条命，但受了重伤。大批帮派分子被逮捕。一些人逃走了，再也没有消息。  
“铁军”几乎覆灭，而“混乱之子”也元气大伤。  
那天逃回营地的幸存者都浑身血污，没头苍蝇似的乱撞。有的人喊着要报仇，更多的人只是坐着发呆，甚至迫不及待地抽起可卡因。Ginger没敢回营地，他和Crash去了自己的另一处落脚点。  
只有他们两人知道究竟是怎么回事。他们和Carlos见了面。Ginger表示自己愿意设法让“铁军”加入“混乱之子”，成为它的分支，但最大障碍是Miles和Kay，他们绝不会同意。Carlos提出的计划是用假消息吸引Miles和Kay落入圈套，等铲除这两人的势力，接下来的事情就好办多了。Ginger和他的手下可以顺理成章地掌握权力，继续和“混乱之子”合作发大财。  
这个结果或许谁也没想到。他们互相瞪着对方，眼睛血红，像一对疯狗。不知是谁拿出了白粉。很快两人都嗨了。  
Ginger操了他。谣传说的对，Crash喜欢让人粗暴地操。他们就像一对野兽。Ginger抽着烟，全裸的Crash骑着他，呻吟着，流着血。那滋味比Ginger想像过的还爽百倍。但即使在快爆炸的快感里也掺杂着恐惧。Ginger昏乱的脑子只转着一个念头，那家伙要不是被恶魔纠缠的扫罗，就是恶魔本人。不过去他妈的，只要能干他，谁又会在乎。  
后来Ginger从他身上爬起来，喘着气，四肢都在抖。而Crash像散了架似的躺着。那混蛋居然在笑。  
“知道吗，你就是个操蛋的疯子。”Ginger说。“我在想总有一天要把你剁了喂狗，在你给我背后捅刀子之前。”  
“好极了，”Crash还在笑，“我们等着瞧。”

他们躲了一段时间，直到风头过去。后来事情开始被人们淡忘。Ginger和Crash召回了一些人马，又招募了一些新成员，重新组织“钢铁十字军”。Ginger对回来的兄弟们说，是Kay欺骗了老大，和“混乱之子”暗中勾结。那场枪战是他们设计的圈套。这套说辞不知他们相信了多少，却没人提出异议。人们在背后说Crash是Ginger的婊子，但没人敢惹他。名义上Miles还是帮派的头领，但老家伙自从船厂一战就一蹶不振，实际的领导权都在他们手里。他们过得逍遥自在。实际上，新的“铁军”已经是“混乱之子”的分部。Crash亲自和Carlos联络并按指示计划行动，而Ginger负责部署人手和收支。  
许多时候Ginger怀疑自己在被Crash牵着鼻子走。有些决定他想起就后悔，但只要Crash在旁边，事情的结果往往向着那个人所希望的方向发展。他简直是被下了咒——某些时候当Crash用那种可恶的懒洋洋的调子在他耳边低语，Ginger就会硬得发疼；只要那家伙把手放上他的皮带，该死的，他的脑子就飞上了天，为了扒下他的裤子，他什么都能答应 —— 那混蛋很清楚这点。许多时候Ginger觉得Crash的眼神是在笑话他。不过他并不太在乎。他已经习惯被拖进各种各样的屎堆了，最终都不会让自己受多大损失。Crash给了他很多摸得着的好处。而一个合格的飞车党的宗旨就是不为任何摸不着的东西担心。  
如果Ginger想干他，他们可以在任何地方。但Crash从不和他过夜。Crash不和任何人过夜。  
Ginger觉得那是因为他怕在梦话中泄露一些东西。这该引起他的怀疑的。在Crash睡着的时候——他从来都像猫一样警觉，Ginger从不清楚他是否真的睡着了——Ginger都会注意盯着他。有一次他嗑得太多，Ginger听到他在不安的睡梦中发出啜泣似的抽噎，夹杂着一个重复的名字。听起来像个女人的名字。Ginger放下心来。那不会危害他的利益。  
但Crash的精神状况越来越槽糕了。Ginger经常发现他盯着某个地方失神，好像看到了什么可怕的东西。有一次他们刚刚嗨过，Crash就拿起枪在屋里乱射，子弹擦过Ginger的耳朵打碎了窗玻璃。  
Ginger吓得半死。他开始认真考虑是否真的值得为这个疯子搭上自己的命。  
他们的好日子持续到一次长途运货，Crash从“混乱之子”那里接了一单去佛罗里达的生意，然后毫无预警地消失了。连同他们的货一起人间蒸发。Ginger派出所有的兄弟打探消息，只听说他们落到联邦调查局和缉毒署手里。有消息说Crash死在了休斯顿——操，他早该料到的，这个两面三刀的杂种，他只后悔没有早点让Miles杀了他。  
而两年之后的现在，这个鬼魂又再次出现在他面前，穿着和以前同样的衣服，同样的神态和语调，还带来了一笔从天而降的生意。老话说的好，别给从坟墓回来的人开门。但Ginger并不迷信。他确信这个人不但有血有肉，还有他想要的东西。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ginger一把把Crash推进狭窄的厕所，把门在身后锁上。污迹斑斑的窗子透进些微光线，照亮了肮脏的洗手池和旁边摇摇欲坠的桌子，上面还残留着可疑的粉末——这就是被瘾君子们戏称的“蜜月套房”。  
两人都没说一句话。Ginger从背后把Crash压在桌子边上，直截了当地把手伸进他的胯下，拉开他的拉链，揉搓着他的阴茎和阴囊。他火热的呼吸喷在Crash的后颈上。Crash很快就半勃了,全身都燥热起来。  
自从北岸以来,Crash就被Rust囚禁了，天知道有多久。Rust残酷地压制着他的存在。但不时的，他能听到Crash徘徊不歇的脚步，像关在笼子里的野狼。当牢门洞开的时候，熟悉的渴望和兴奋让Crash头晕目眩。他的呼吸急促起来，喉咙里发出低低的响声。  
他听到背后的Ginger拉开拉链的声音。他们手忙脚乱地解开他的皮带，裤子褪到膝盖。Ginger推了他一把，让他趴在桌子上。立刻用双手抓住他的臀瓣，狂乱地揉搓着。  
“Yeah,就是这个，”背后的男人气喘如牛，咬着他的后颈。“操，一看到你就管不住自己——从刚才就硬得像根黄瓜—— 听说你死了我伤心了一下午，老实说我想你——想你的屁股，”  
Crash浑身一颤，迸出一声咒骂，因为Ginger突然用三根手指插进他的后穴。他被那些手指操弄和扩张着。Crash半闭上眼睛，毒品和荷尔蒙的双重作用像岩浆般在所有的血管里沸腾起来。  
Ginger的身体离开了他的后背。Crash扭回头，看到Ginger已经给自己戴上了安全套，正打开一瓶不知从哪里找出来的润滑剂盖子。  
Crash几乎笑了出来，“妈的，你现在简直像个高中女生。”  
“住嘴，你干得像个沙洞，”Ginger没有停手，Crash感到在他体内动作的手指变得冰凉滑腻。他被激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“谁知道你这些年都在哪里混，我可不想把你操出血，让我中头彩。”  
Crash笑起来。作为一个人形狼群中的混蛋加瘾君子，Ginger算是上谨慎得惊人。即使嗨到六亲不认，一旦涉及到个人安全和利益问题，他也从不会因为一时头脑发昏把自己置于危险中。  
Crash的笑声很快就噎住了，因为Ginger已经把腿挤进他的双腿中间，火热的硬挺在他的臀缝间滑动。  
“哈，”Ginger低笑着在他颈边说，“就像他妈的美好的旧时光，嗯？看看你这次有多大本事。”  
他的阴茎插入了少许，用顶端摩擦着对方，逗弄着穴口敏感的皮肤。Crash被挤出一连串喘息和呻吟。他很久没经历过这个了，从头到脚都绷紧着，熟悉的欲望冲刷过全身的神经，像被兜头浇了一桶冰水。Ginger知道他喜欢这个，这是他的老把戏。  
“操，你多久没干过了，简直像个火药桶，”  
“闭嘴——闭嘴，”Crash努力稳定声音，“快点。”  
Ginger喘着气狞笑起来，“放心，宝贝儿，会让你满意的。”  
他把Crash固定在桌边，开始挺动臀部。开始几次没有插入全部，之后很快就一插到底。每次冲撞都让对方挤出一声长长的呻吟。Crash双手抓紧桌子边缘支持自己，开始往后挺动，迎合背后的冲击。  
“妈的，你还是这么紧——就是这样——叫啊，叫啊，”Ginger咬着牙发出一连串咒骂，“现在想我的老二了么，贱人，”  
Ginger的手指掐进Crash的臀瓣，一手抓住对方的头发，把他的头拉得往后仰。Crash在面前的镜子里看到他自己的面孔，嘴巴张开，眼神涣散，血脉贲张，汗湿的头发晃动着。Crash，混蛋基佬，疯子毒虫，你喜欢这个，这才是真正的你。  
他不禁笑了出来。  
“看看你，美人儿，就爱你这样——知道怎么让我爽，”Ginger含糊不清地咕哝着。Crash根本没注意他说什么，外界的声音忽远忽近。他的脸不时撞在镜子上，眼前出现了金星。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

在进入“钢铁十字军”以前，Crash已经在边境做了两年卧底。  
进入这个摩托骑士帮派后，他很快就掌握了帮派成员的情况。“铁军”里有各种各样的人。向往逍遥骑士荣耀的傻小子，寻找认同感的年轻人，中年危机的落魄蓝领，投机分子，浑浑噩噩的毒虫，还有追求平淡生活之外刺激的丈夫和父亲。少数一些占用了俱乐部领导包间的人为自己的利益精打细算，不亚于大公司的管理层。还有更少数真正危险的野兽。一群抛弃了社会规范的乌合之众，严格的等级制度和煽动式的激励机制控制着他们的行动。旧日的摩托骑士精神已经褪色，原始的本能和丛林法则才是通行的准则。这是现代的角斗营，生着钢铁爪牙的怪物。  
他选择Ginger，是因为他有把握控制他。Ginger的贪婪和野心是引他接近领导层的桥梁，其愚蠢和懦弱使他更易于掌握。而那个人对他的欲望成了他手中的钥匙。对Crash来说，性与他那已被毁坏的情感无关，只是关于权力的工具。给Ginger他想要的，让对方享受掌控的快感，是他计划中重要的一环——不，也许真实的情况是像Ginger说的，他喜欢这个。在他的身体像一件物品似的任人摆布的时候，他的心灵在嘲笑他。它奇怪地粘合了他摇摇欲坠的理性中的某些裂缝。  
Kay和Miles严重威胁到了他的卧底身份甚至生命。“铁军”只是个棋子，上面想要的是以“混乱之子”为引线，向整个中北美洲蔓延的强大贩毒势力的内幕。他原本的计划是除掉Miles和Kay为首的领导层，巩固自己在帮内的地位并借机打入“混乱之子”内部。事情的发展大大超出他的控制。船厂血战为他清除了一切障碍，甚至比他原本的计划还要成功。  
事情闹得太大，上级不满意也只能接受并尽力善后。那之后，他收到的指示是继续留在新“铁军”，努力获取“混乱之子”的组织架构和行动路线的信息。  
但在船厂成堆的尸体中，他内部的什么东西破裂了。大量的生命无谓地消失在阴沟里。他们可能是一群混蛋，但他们也有父母和妻儿。和战场上的杀戮不同，他们甚至不知道自己为了什么而死。他所做的一切也许都是徒劳，清除了一批社会渣滓，还会有更多补充进来。而最终，他自己变成了他们中最坏的一个，因为是他导致了这一切的发生。  
他的眼里是黑洞，他的灵魂里是空虚。  
他只能继续下去。他甚至爱上了这种生活。  
但他正在裂成无数碎片，深渊正在吞噬他。  
有时候他觉得这种命运对他最合适。他，亡命之徒，摩托骑士Crash,或是身份可疑的卧底，Rust Cohle(他几乎忘了这个名字），也许最好的命运就是当一头野兽，搏斗、撕咬、挣扎，直到某一天无声地死在垃圾堆中。没有人会为他流泪。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ginger忽然停止进攻，把自己抽出来。他把Crash的身体翻过来，把他仰面按倒。他快速剥掉Crash的夹克和已经掉在脚上的裤子，把它们扔在桌子一边。Crash的背心被推上去，Ginger揉搓和咬啮着他的乳头。Crash颤抖着，用一只手在身后支撑着自己。Ginger用双手分开他的双腿，将他的下半身紧紧按在桌面上，迫不及待地再次用力操进他。Crash听见自己不知羞耻地大声叫唤出来。他用另一只手撸动自己，后脑和颈背不自然地弯曲着，随着每一次插入在墙上摩擦，大腿分开到最大的角度，髋关节快要在重压下脱臼。不堪重负的桌子在他们身下吱嘎作响。 一阵猛力抽插之后，Crash感到Ginger的动作开始散乱，大腿在颤抖。他知道他们都快要到了。  
Ginger用一只手按住Crash的脖子，慢慢收紧手指。他抓住Crash的头发，把他的头拉起来，贴近自己的脸。  
“你到底来干什么，滑头？”他继续挺动着，声音因为每次动作而变得断断续续，带着酒气的呼吸喷上Crash的脸。“别想骗我，我能看到你的脑子，转的都快冒烟了—— 想卖了我，去佛州佬那领赏？—— 还是更糟，给条子跑腿？”  
“你真的想现在说这个？”Crash挣扎着，牙齿被震得格格作响。Ginger的手指没有放松。  
一层白翳浮上Crash的视野，他的意识开始游移和融化。颜色和光亮在聚集和分裂。他不知道身在哪里。烧灼的气味，恶魔巢，枯叶。CID办公室。北岸。陌生的女孩们看着他窃窃私语。Marie Fontenot。无数个女孩的脸融成一片。  
也许所有这一切都是海洛因产生的幻觉。他从没离开过钢铁十字军的棚屋。几分钟后他就会在打碎的酒瓶、用过的纸巾和残存的海洛因烟气中醒来，身边半睡半醒的男人揉搓着他的皮肤。他的一生都在这个房间里。没有过去，也没有未来。  
像无数电流穿过他的身体。他们两人都射了。Crash感到Ginger在他体内的最后几次抽动，而他的精液溅满了自己的小腹。  
一个小小的金属物体落地的声音。他的钥匙从裤袋里滑到了地上。  
那是他家的备用钥匙。前天Marty说他自己的那把被弄丢了，Rust又配了一把。本想昨天交给Marty，却因为各种事情而忘记了。  
你会没事吧？  
他的意识突然回来了。  
有人砰砰地踢着门，喊着爽够了没有，兔崽子们，把门框上的尘土都震了下来。  
“你脑子里都是屎？——我干吗要回这个垃圾堆？就为了更多的药，更多的钱，更多——你到底在想什么？”Crash咬着牙说。  
Ginger发出一声粗重的大笑，放开了对方的脖子。仰面朝天的Crash几乎全裸着靠在墙上，眼睛半闭，像离水的鱼似的不要命地喘气。他的双腿仍然大张，躯干上和大腿之间满是斑斑点点的污迹，汗湿的肋部一起一伏。Ginger欣赏了一会儿才抽身出来，点着一根烟，把用过的套子扔到一边。  
“你才是有病的那个——一向疯得像三月里的兔子，”Ginger伸手在Crash布满淤青指印的臀瓣上扇了几掌，“要不是还有他妈的正事要办，真想操你到天亮——就像干掉Kay那次——操到你爬不起来——”  
他站起来靠近Crash的脸，叼着烟低头打量他，用手握着自己湿漉漉的阴茎，摩擦他的嘴角。  
“舔我，杂种，你喜欢这个，”  
Crash一拳击中他的脸，Ginger撞在墙上，嘴里叼着的烟也飞了出去。  
“你跟哪个狗娘养的学的这套？”十几秒后Ginger才慢慢站直，甩着头，抹掉喷出的鼻血，好像不相信发生了什么事。  
Crash把目光集中在眼前这张脸上，想探测出这句话是否有别的含义。但面前只有一双布满血丝，嗨到浑浊不清的眼睛，甚至无法聚焦。  
“怎么，还以为你是全国第一大鸟？”Crash嗤笑着说，“你差远了。还想干完这票生意就别废话。”  
他很快穿上衣服，拉开门准备出去。  
Crash刚走出几步就被猛力按在墙上。Ginger用一只手卡住他的脖子，另一只手从口袋里掏出折刀，用刀刃贴着他的喉结下方。  
每次操进Crash都是一次刀尖上的走钢丝。他从来不了解Crash。那家伙是个疯子，不过“钢铁十字军”的每个人都有折磨他们的魔鬼，那不关他的事。Crash喜欢让人操他，粗暴地操，但Ginger还没傻到以为自己能拽着他的缰绳。即使他拆解、剥离、打碎这个人,让他呻吟，颠簸和颤抖，叫得像个婊子，让自己的老二爽得像通了电，脑子炸成焰火，他也无法预测接下来的后果。他不是没领教过折断的鼻梁和脱臼的手腕。这才是整件事情最有趣的地方。他享受这种刺激，即便是十盎司纯的可卡因也比不上。但他本能地知道Crash的界限。他们有种古怪的默契。有时Crash的某种眼神能让他怕得发抖。现在他就听到了野兽逼近的咕噜声。  
“我打赌Miles还记得船厂那事，”Crash冷笑地看着眼前的男人，“他从来都想知道谁是真正的犹大。”  
Ginger盯着他看，那样子让Crash想起一只狂吠的狗打量着一根棍子，衡量着它可能造成的伤害。后来他咒骂了一声，放开了他。Crash知道他泄了气。  
“你个白痴，你的胆子呢？”Crash的心脏撞击着胸腔，但他的视线没有移动。“二十万美元的买卖，掉在盘子里都不敢接，你就只配在猪窝里打滚，舔Miles的鞋，我回来可不是为找个怂货的——到底干不干？我没那么多时间。”  
“你就是欠操，”Ginger往地上吐了口唾沫，“我会盯着你，要是敢搞什么花样，我保证会打穿你的脑袋。”  
“只要你有那个本事。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marty已经在那辆租来的车里等了两个小时。聒噪的蝉声搅扰着夏夜的湿热空气。Marty百无聊赖，只能随意翻着手里那本《偶像的黄昏》，一边奇怪Rust那个见鬼的脑子到底是怎么长的。在他手里的书快要掉下去的时候，对讲机发出的模糊声音惊醒了他。  
“Marty,听着，九十秒内到第十八到十九街中间的Amelia街来接我，——九十秒，混蛋！”Rust听起来像发了狂，背景里的声音太嘈杂，他简直听不清对方说什么。  
Marty浑身都紧张起来。他手忙脚乱地转动车钥匙，发动引擎。  
越往棚屋区的方向走越是嘈杂，很快他觉得自己简直误入了科索沃交战区——头上盘旋着的直升机、震耳欲聋的密集枪声、混成一片的喊叫和咒骂——他一边注意着避开流弹和狂奔的人群，一边全神贯注在一片喧嚣中搜索着他的搭档。他差点错过了，不过所幸他的视力很好，一眼就认出了那件黑色夹克。Rust像一阵旋风似的冲进车里，挟持着一个脚步踉跄的红胡子飞车党。  
“怎么回事——”Marty很快闭了嘴。眼前的Rust已经不是他的搭档，好像是被这场风暴甩出来的一块弹片，浑身充斥着危险狂暴的气息。  
“走，走，走，”Rust喊着。Marty不等他说第二遍就踩下油门。  
他们的俘虏在后座上惊恐地喊着什么，Marty发现让这家伙害怕的不是自己，而是他的搭档。Rust给了他一拳让他闭嘴。

东方已经发白，他们从棚屋区开回了飞车党的俱乐部。昨夜喧闹的酒吧已经一片寂静。Rust检查了一下俘虏是否捆好了，然后打开车门，示意Marty下车。  
他们都下车后，Rust仔细地把车门锁好，招呼Marty走到几步之外。  
Marty这才第一次在明亮的光线下看清了他。Rust的衣服还是昨晚的那套，但看上去像在荒野里穿了一个月，揉得皱巴巴的，沾满了泥土。如果说他昨晚的状态就让人担心，现在的样子简直让人害怕。Rust走来走去，发红的眼睛大睁着，尽力压制着兴奋的颤抖。Marty突然明白了平时的Rust为什么有时会让他奇怪，好像穿着别人的衣服，站在错误的地方。昨夜在俱乐部，他已经明显感到了那条界限。人与兽，光与暗，秩序与混乱的界限。只是站在门槛上张望就已经让他颤抖。而Rust，或者说Crash，会迫不及待地投身其中。  
Rust曾经属于那一边。他来自那片混沌。他，就是混乱之子。  
眼前的这个人已经满是裂缝，界限快要崩塌，他快要从束缚他的皮囊中脱壳而出。  
Marty从他身上闻到可疑的气味，不想问那袋可卡因去了哪里。  
“这个人到底是谁？”Marty向车那边歪了下头。  
“一个旧相识，能带我们找到Ledoux。”Rust向酒吧后面指了指，Marty发现他的福特车已经那里等着了。  
“接下来我带他去‘运动员之家’见个人。你跟着我，等我们从酒吧出来，你就跟上对方的车。小心，别被发现了。”  
Marty的神经还没从昨夜的混乱中放松下来。他们从昨天中午就没闭过眼，也没吃过东西，理应感到疲倦，但他却兴奋异常，大脑也清醒得出奇。  
“你还好吧？”Marty按着Rust的胳膊。他知道这话没什么用。但他不能眼睁睁看着他的搭档倒下去，或者发疯，现在的Rust已经很接近这两种状态。  
“拿着这个，”Marty从口袋里摸出一个压扁的三明治，塞到Rust手里，虽然他自己也什么都吃不下，“想法吃点东西。”  
他以为Rust不会接受，但Rust只是看了那三明治一眼，把它塞进口袋里。  
“上车。”他说。

当Marty醒来的时候，时间已近黄昏。夕阳透过百叶窗，给单调的白墙涂上些许色彩。Marty一时不知道自己在哪里。各种影像、声音和气味在他脑子里混成一团，飘来飘去。他下意识地把它们赶走，他并不想回忆起来。  
他挪动了一下胳膊，才发现自己躺在一张放在地上的床垫上。而在他身边背对着他躺着的，是他的搭档Rust Cohle。  
所有事情一瞬间如潮水般涌回他的脑子。摩托俱乐部、枪战、追踪、草丛和枪口前的脸——  
不不，他捂住眼睛。  
他想起所有这些狗屎结束之后，他们回到Rust的住处。直到这时，所有的疲惫才涌了上来，立刻把他压倒。他已经没有任何力气去洗澡，什么也没想，就倒在眼前的床垫上，把脸埋在被单里。他听见Rust的脚步走进浴室。  
后来床垫下沉了少许，Rust在另一边的床尾坐下来。打火机的响声。  
“你杀过人？”Marty昏昏沉沉地问，和Audrey一样的问题。  
“不只一个。”Rust的声音和烟气一起飘过来。  
“有区别吗？杀一个人和杀许多人。”  
过了一会儿，Rust的声音像梦一样遥远。  
“没有。每次都一样疼。”  
他一定睡了很久。他随意地翻了个身，对着Rust的背。Rust穿着他常见的那件背心，瘦削的肩胛骨凸起着。白色的布料卷了起来，露出了一些皮肤。  
他身上已经没有毒品和暴力的气味，只有一些淡淡的烟味。  
Marty的目光漫无目的地游移着。在Rust的后颈和肩背处，有一些小小的发红的痕迹。而在腰侧和后腰的下方，却露出了几片淡淡的淤青。  
让他想起一些见过的妓女——这想法太糟了，有点惊到他。  
他太累了，不想去深入思考。但那天在办公室储物柜前的一幕却忽然跳了出来。  
Rust低垂的眼睛，跳动的脉搏，不稳定的呼吸，手腕上感到的压力。  
那种让他感到异样的压迫感，他的心跳都错了一拍——  
但那以后，Rust的触碰都能奇怪地让他安定下来。  
——你需要好好睡一觉。Marty严厉地掐断自己的思路，闭上眼睛。

从这一天开始，他们之间有什么无形的东西生成了。共有的秘密。

当Rust醒来的时候，旁边传来的呼吸声让他吓了一跳。他想起回到这里后他和Marty的谈话。他不能相信自己竟然在另一个人身边睡着了。但他并不想起身。可卡因带来的兴奋在消退。他的四肢像灌了铅一样沉重，所有的酸痛都渐渐浮上来。  
那呼吸声像有催眠的力量，让他放松下来。  
多少天来的第一次，他的大脑放空了。他感到安全。  
第一次，他感到身边另一个人的存在不是威胁。  
第一次，他的梦中不再听到Sophia的哭泣。  
他已经不在那一边。  
也许，这次会不一样。  
混乱之子沉睡了。Crash在他深处，安静地仰望。

 

 

END


End file.
